


A Prince of Dathomir

by Kimageddon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul Needs a Hug, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Multi, Other, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Spoilers, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimageddon/pseuds/Kimageddon
Summary: A child stolen from his home and forced to the dark side. Hate and anger fuelled his life and existence. His destiny was set, he didn't have a chance.What if that were different? What if he had the chance to take a different path? What if he had someone on his side to give him that lifeline, the chance to fulfill a destiny he chooses?
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Feral & Savage Opress, Savage Opress/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real story I have written in a long time and my current Star Wars obsession channelled into this.   
> I haven't a beta reader so if you are keen on Star Wars and have seen the films and Clone Wars series and want to be an assist on this, lmk. 
> 
> Any feedback is welcome, so please don't hesitate to comment. You have my appreciation!

#  **Memory**

The first memory she could recall was the pain; in her face and across her whole body. Pain coursing through her whole body, like she was being torn apart, unable to breathe, screaming in utter agony. Her mother above her, looking worried toward another figure. She could hear cries, more screams of pain. Her vision was blurry, seeing red beside her, the tiny babe reached out for the sound. She felt something warm touch her hand, and the pain seemed to ease, a warmth swelled in her, and the pain was gone. So too did the screams she heard. After that, the memory faded. 

\---

The next memory was some time later, she saw the flashes of green and feeling the power rise in her, it was weak, a flicker, like a candle flame. The next thing she knew was the strange power pulling at her, and following it to its source. A boy, one of the brothers, with the Great Mother Talzin. She watched in awe as he managed to move the small rocks before him without touching them. She approached, soft little feet tapping on the stone floor. The boy looked at her, his grey eyes meeting her soft blue ones. He looked curious as she sat beside him, Mother Talzin looking on curiously. She tried to mimic what he had done, but she was only able to make the small pebble rise. 

“You’re really good.” she grinned at him, his red skin covered in black markings shifting on his face, his brows rising as he watched her. She grinned, her own markings, dusty grey on her pale skin as she beamed. 

“It seems you have the power too, child.” Talzin murmured above them. 

“Can I learn to be as good as him?” the girl asked, looking up at the Great Mother. 

“Perhaps, but you will need to practice, little one.” she nodded. The girl zabrak looked at the boy with a bright and excited smile, while he seemed more unsure. 

“I am called Zaiya.” she told him and held out a hand. 

“I am called Maul.” he replied, returning her gesture, resting his forehead on hers for a moment, his hand resting on the back of her head while she rested hers at his, just below his stumpy horns. It was a symbol of their clan, one of their bonds. Though Talzin scoffed. 

“He is a male, little one, there is no need for such an honourable greeting.” Zaiya looked up as she lowered her hand, confused and annoyed. That didn’t make sense to her, but she did know she wanted to learn to do what he could, and squeezed his little red and black hand as they turned back to the stones. 

\---

She learned more of the power as time went on, and though she later learned that he would have to live in the male camp once he got older, but until then, they were allowed to spend time together. She found herself following him around the village most days, walking through the twisting pathways, lingering near the glowing river. Sometimes they even ventured to the red fog marshlands. Hiding and testing their abilities through the tall flora and huge twisting vines and roots of the surface beyond the main temple. He scoffed at her annoyedly, trying to muster up enough of his power to push her away, or lose her in the marshes; though most of the time she found him again after a short time, somehow always managing to know where he was. As they got a little older, Talzin had two more sons, smaller and weak, but on seeing them, Maul found himself drawn to protect them, while Zaiya was often playing with them and making them laugh. These were the times when Maul seemed to smile the most, and found her songs less irritating over time. 

They trained everyday, not just with their magic, but how to fight as well, even though they were small, they had to learn to defend themselves early, their home was not the safest place for a child. Not just because of the flora and fauna, but also the elder Nightsisters were powerful, and it became apparent that they did not treat brothers the same as the sisters. Maul was not given the same allowances that Zaiya was, though she noticed that he was far stronger with the strange magic. It wasn’t the green smoke type of magic she and the other night sisters used, it was invisible, and she could feel it inside, some sort of strange push and pull when he used the power. She could not understand how he was not praised for it as she was, it was clear to her he was stronger, and he was clever too. This did not make sense to the young Nightsister, and she noticed the look in his ashen eyes when they spoke to him, the flash of anger. 

Training was always rigorous, one of the strongest Nightsisters, Battlemaster Sheena had been training them in combat, no one had been able to defeat her that Zaiya had seen. She had organised to pit some of the younger brothers and sisters against the older ones, a complete unfair battle, to just humiliate them all it seemed.

That night, the young brother sat alone, outside of the light of the fire, a tired expression on his face. He was different to the other males, no one had the same red skin as he did, even his brothers had more yellow tones. She wondered why he was so different, it was the same crimson as the earth below them, and the same crimson of the anointed Nightsister robes, it had to all be connected. She watched him, taking an extra serving of dinner over to the boy. He still looked angry, having been scolded earlier and humiliated in losing a fight with one of the older males. 

“I got you some food.” She suggested, padding over on the bare stone. 

“I don’t want it.” He muttered, refusing to look at her. 

“You fought really hard today, you will need your strength for tomorrow.” She insisted, shifting to sit on the bench beside him. She laid her bowl next to her and offered the bowl in her other hand to her friend. “Come on--”

“I don’t  _ want it _ !” he snarled, slapping her hand away, the bowl of hot meat pieces and liquid spilling all over her pale arms and the stone of the floor. Zaiya let out a gasp of pain, causing Maul to freeze in place, another sister approached a moment later in response.. 

“Did this male attack you?!” she snapped, eying the zabrak with a glare. 

“Ah-no!” Zaiya stepped between them, “I just spilled it, its my fault.” she insisted. The sister looked displeased, but turned away with a scoff. 

“You spend too much time with these males, child.” she insisted, but stalked off. Zaiya’s expression dropped as soon as the sister turned away, making a face at the woman before looking back to the mess. Maul was staring at her. 

“Why did you do that?” he asked accusingly. 

“Because… it was just an accident.” She shrugged, not really sure for a moment, then let out a sigh, scowling and looking back at him. “Besides, they don’t treat you right! You were great today and you are so strong, they expected you to fight the older males, it’s just…” She let out a growl, then winced, looking down at her arm. It still stung. Her companion sighed, and stepped over to a nearby barrel of water, fetching a cloth and gently wiping her arm down. She winced slightly, but let him, then helped him clean up the mess as best they could. 

“You can’t protect me forever.” He grumbled, “And I don’t need it! I will get stronger on my own!” he insisted, eyes flashing in anger. 

“I know, you are so strong, but… I can help you sometimes, especially when they are being so… so….” She growled again, though her anger was interrupted by a chuckle from the zabrak. Zaiya looked up, confused at the little smile on his lips. 

“It can’t be so bad, if I have someone like you looking after me, anything I can’t handle, I suppose you can help with.” He smirked, shaking his head. Her smile returned, and suddenly the scalding pain on her arm wasn’t so bad. 

“I will, I promise.” She swore, a determined look in her eye. “Now, my arm still hurts, so you have to eat.” The boy blinked, not understanding her logic, but she didn’t care, taking up the other bowl and offering to him. 

“But… what about yours?” he asked her, tilting his head. 

“I guess we will have to share,” she giggled, he frowned at her and she just laughed again. “Should have thought about that before you got all mad.” She shifted to sit beside him with a bright smile. 

“No other sister is like you.” He muttered, though it didn’t seem to be a compliment, there was just a sense of confusion in his words. Zaiya just looked at him, it was not the first time she had been told that, so she just shrugged, and held out the fork to him, a piece of meat on the end of the utensil. 

“Well, when I take the trial and become a true Nightsister, then they will have to put up with it.” She huffed, Maul shook his head, begrudgingly taking the fork and sharing the bowl they had. 

\---

Zaiya would hear that often, that she was unlike the others. She seemed to be more energetic and brighter than her sisters, she was getting used to the mentions of her odd behaviour, but she couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Was she not meant to enjoy the smiles of her sisters? Was it so bad that she would make Feral laugh so hard he got the hiccups? She liked to spend time with the three brothers, though it seemed not all the sisters and Dathomiri women agreed with it.

Most of her days were spent with Maul, especially after he had been spared punishment because of her, the zabrak boy seemed to tolerate her a little more with each passing day. She even saw him laugh once and stopped what she was doing, proclaiming -very enthusiastically- that it must be marked as a holy day. He rolled his eyes and just walked away, scoffing, he didn't dare show the little smirk at the corner of his mouth. 


	2. Memory Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked part 2 of Memory, again, I am looking forward posting more for you lovely people!
> 
> I am still looking for a Beta reader to assist, so if you are keen, then let me know!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! Have a great day!

#  **Memory - Part 2**

For Maul himself, he had mixed feelings about the weird girl, she was not like her sisters, and noticed she never called him 'brother' as she did for his younger siblings or some of the other males. Shr always used his name. She seemed to follow him a lot, and at first it had been such a bother, but her singing was pleasant, and even he had to admit it was refreshing to see a smile occasionally. He was of course closest to his brothers, though they seemed too small to really do anything, he could not explain the bond he felt. 

One day he had approached, to the now familiar sight of Zaiya sitting with his toddler brothers, and when they noticed him she whispered in Feral's ear. The squat little zabrak rocked up to his feet, and _walked_ his first steps, arms outstretched towards his eldest sibling. Maul was quick to catch the babe, staring at the child in surprise. He had not yet reached the age of one, so did not have the tattoos he or Savage did, his skin still yellow and bright, his big eyes looking up proudly. Maul held the waddling child's hand, petting his head as he led him back to the others. 

"He has been waiting all day to show you that." Zaiya beamed, Feral just squawked like some sort of bird. 

"He can't talk yet." Maul frowned, folding his arms. "How would you know?" 

"I felt it." The female stated with confidence, that usual stupid smile on her face. Though… he was finding that is was more comforting these days. It seemed she was so sure, he couldn't help but believe her. Somehow she could feel Feral's thoughts and… they had been waiting for him? He sat opposite Zaiya and was rather surprised when she passed him some food. It seemed they had been waiting, only wanting to eat when he had arrived. He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest. This was what it felt to be wanted. His eyes drew back up to Zaiya and watched her for a while. She was a curious one, and so determined to follow him around. With a shake of his horned head, he looked down at his food and began to eat, no point in thinking about it now.

After a while, he sat back, leaning on his hands as he gazed up at the sky, beyond the red of the planet was the depth of the star-riddled blackness of space. 

"I want to see more of them." Maul stated suddenly. Zaiya glanced up at her friend, then at the sky above. 

"Why?" She asked, curiously. 

"I heard the other Nightbrothers talking, they said outsiders sometimes come here, and that there are more planets and stars than anyone can count. That there are cities and other creatures and some made of metal." His grey eyes couldn’t help but light up as he spoke about it. The female looked up again, seeming to scan the sky more thoroughly.

"There's really all that out there? It seems so… empty." There was a strange tone to her voice.

"You--!" He started, getting frustrated, was she calling him a fool?! Or a liar?! But then he stopped, the look on her face did not have any judgement on it, if anything, her expression was lit up with awe. Her blue eyes sparkling in the low light, she looked like there was a gaze of awe and amazement on her face. Did she… feel it too? "...that's what they said…" he muttered, feeling his face flush with heat. 

"It sounds… amazing." Her blue eyes lit up. "Let's go together!" She grinned, meeting his gaze, she suddenly felt so excited. "We can all go, and then we will be so strong that even Sheena can't beat us!" The bright look on her face was undeniable, it was like the greatest gift she had been given was just this information about other worlds. The look on her face mirrored the feeling in his heart, the desire to see the world beyond their scarlet home. The idea settled in his mind, travelling the galaxy, with Zaiya and his brothers, that… that sounded like something to hope for. 

“I think you have had a good idea… for once.” He chuckled softly, looking back to the stars again. He heard some shuffling beside him, and looked back down. The young zabrak had joined him, and was reaching into her vest. She pulled out the golden amulet, one that showed her allegiance to the Nightsister order, she had yet to take the Crimson, but she was of a powerful line, and the filigree amulet proved it. It was a sacred and powerful symbol. What she did with it, stunned him. The female zabrak grasped it in both hands… and snapped it in half. 

“What are you doing?!” Maul hissed, she could be in so much trouble for such an act.

“Making a promise.” She responded seriously, reaching for a simple leather cord at her waist and looping it through one of the spaces in the amulet. And held the half out to him. “They say you swear on your amulet and it makes an unbreakable oath. So, if I give you half, it’s even stronger. I will become a Nightsister, and you will become strong, then we can travel together and maybe we can be in charge. Then we won’t have to answer to anyone.” She grinned, holding the item out on her palm. His hand hesitated, but he took it carefully, their skin brushing, sending shocks up each of their arms. Both pulled back with a gasp. Each grasping their half of the amulet. They stared at each other in shock. 

“I… guess it’s a promise.” Maul whispered, relaxing after a moment. Zaiya’s smile returned after a moment and she smiled, leaning over and kissing his soft cheek gently. 

“Good.” She beamed, and Maul felt heat rush into his face. She seemed to be good at that. 

* * *

Later that night, Zaiya slept outside, on her blanket so she could watch the sky. Since Maul had mentioned it, she couldn’t stop looking up. It felt like her eyes were opened now; she could see slight patterns in the stars, changes in the darkness, some areas were more blue than black. Hearing her friend talk about it, it was like there was beauty there that she hadn't been able to see before. There was something so beautiful about it that she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed it before. 

“Are you really so obsessed now?” came a familiar small voice. Her head shifted, looking up beyond the soft locks of her ashen white hair. Her blue eyes landed on the grey ones of her red and black friend. Her smile curved upside down, her upper lip tattooed in the same darker shade as the rest of the markings on either side of her face, that same bright smile she always had when she saw him. 

“You opened my eyes, so I want to see more.” She told him as he padded over. Her crimson coat was balled up as a pillow under her head, but she shuffled over on it and her blanket, petting the ground beside her for him to join her. He paused, then took a seat beside her. 

“You like it that much?” He asked, looking at her with a slight frown. Zaiya nodded and he let out a little sigh, leaning back and laying beside her on the makeshift bed to look up at the sky. 

“It’s beautiful.” She told him emphatically, her eyes drawing back up to the sky. “I know what I want to do now. I want to see all the stars and be the strongest I can be. I’m not afraid, I will take the trials and earn my Crimson. Maybe even stronger than you!” She giggled, grinning once more. 

Maul snorted derisively, “Yeah right.” he shook his head, but a smirk on his lips as he too gazed into the sky, eventually falling asleep beside his friend. 


	3. Dreams - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got impatient, and wanted to post already, since this is a shorter chapter, I will probably post later this week. 
> 
> As you may be able to tell, things are not going to be perfect for these two for too long. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in comments, I am always keen for feedback. What characters are you hoping to see in future chapters?

# Dreams - Part 1

Their new dream fuelled their training, Maul excelling further and further while she struggled to catch up, though not everything was perfect, she had her friends and her family by her side, and a dream to keep her going. However, in the coming days, she couldn't help but notice the look in her best friend's eyes, an emotion she couldn't quite place, he seemed a little, sad? 

One day, the two sat atop the ledge of the temple entrance, practising their powers as they looked over the Nightsister village.

“Why do you think you can use the magick?” Zaiya asked suddenly, looking over at her friend. “Mother says that males don’t have it but…” 

“I don’t know, maybe because Mother Talzin is my mother?” he guessed, “she _is_ the great mother.” He shrugged, sighing as the stone tumbled from the stack as she broke his concentration. 

“Maybe, you are very special, after all.” Zaiya beamed, and if Maul could blush he might have done, judging by the look on his face. Zaiya could not help but giggle, he had grown more find of her it seemed as he had that little half-smile only when she was around. He seemed to be so serious at all other times she had seem him. 

“They say I will have to go to the Male village soon,” Maul muttered, after a long silence. He sounded… sad. 

“Well… I will still come visit!” Zaiya insisted in response, an intense look on her face. Maul seemed surprised. 

“You’ll get in trouble, won’t you?” He asked, blinking.

“I don’t care!” the Dathomiri insisted hotly, folding her arms. “And… besides, mother said when I get older I can go to the village and pick one of the males, I will choose you!” She nodded smugly, seeming so sure in how things worked. Maul stared at her, his face seeming a little darker once more. “Then, we can go on an adventure, see the stars, like you wanted. We can get really strong and make sure we keep Feral and Savage safe, right?” Maul gazed at her with wide eyes, and nodded.

However, their little plans were not to be, and as they sat there in the red gloom of the planets atmosphere, they saw a ship, landing in the distance, beyond the settlement and in the wilder marshes.

“An outsider…?” the two nightchildren looked at each other and scrambled from the temple roof and hurried inside to see what was happening. The nightsisters were on guard at first, but a lone cloaked figure appeared out of the fog of the swamp, approaching under the guard of two armed sisters.

“I’ve seen that ship before, the outsider visits sometimes…” Maul muttered, sinking low against the rock.

“Oh… is that the one Mother calls Lord Siddus?” Zaiya asked, shuffling beside her friend. “We should see what he wants. Aseej says the Nightsisters have not dealt with outsiders in a long time.” 

He approached Mother Talzin and they spoke for a while, neither Maul nor Zaiya could make out what was being said, exchanging looks as they crept closer. Mother Talzin and the cloaked stranger moved into another room and no more conversation was heard. They were in there for so long, the two were unsure if they were ever returning. They snuck past a low hanging wall tapestry and into a small passage. They could hear voices but nothing yet discernable, they crept down, being as silent as they could, nearing one of the other entrances to the inner rooms. 

“...the Dark Side of the force is unlimited in it’s power…!” They could hear the croaking voice of the stranger. 

“The magick of the Nightsisters in combination would be more than powerful enough to dominate the galaxy…” responded Mother Talzin, a wicked tone in her voice. The zabrak children looked at each other in surprise, creeping nearer to learn more. There were more hushed tones, then they felt it a rush of power through them, moving outward like a wave of water. With a gasp, they drew further down the hall, there had to be some secret way in which they could get into the room and find out what had happened. 

“Lord Sidious, I am honoured for your offer, I think it would be a wise decision on your part.” Talzin was saying, the two zabrak looked at each other in excitement. Was the great mother going to bring power to their home? Were they going to be able to see the galaxy?


	4. Dreams Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I know, but some in the future are longer, don't worry! As always, I would love the feedback, comments, share with someone that might like it! 
> 
> I am still interested in a beta reader, so if there is someone interested, let me know. 
> 
> How do you think Zaiya will change the events of the established timeline? Leave a comment!

# Dreams - Part 2

There was a sound of shuffling, movement and that power again, they couldn’t see, so Zaiya gestured for Maul to follow, crawling down along the hall to a crack in the doorway. The two piled on top of each other to try and see, shushing each other if one accidentally bumped or stepped on the other. 

Peering through the gap in door, they saw a cloaked figure by them, and mother Talzin on the other side of the table where they sat. They seemed to know each other well enough by their calm and strangely pleasant mood. Zaiya felt a shiver come over her, and gripped Maul’s hand out of instinct, the boy squeezed back. 

They watched Mother Talzin talk, learning the man was called Darth Sideous, that he could use special powers, similar to the Nightsister magick, but, different. Zaiaya realised as they spoke, it was not the green ichor, but the invisible power in which Maul could use! The children exchanged looks, both nervous and excited to learn more. This Darth Sideous called this power the Dark Side, and he promised a great deal of power, that he could rule the galaxy. They talked at length, he did not reveal much of his plans, but did tell of a sacred order, called Sith that were strong with the Dark Side of the Force, something that was similar to their magicks. Apparently the green ichor from Dathomir’s core was combined with the dark side powers the witches had cultivated. Zaiya was learning so much in this small secret conversation, more than the sisters had told her. But she could feel it, the power he spoke of, it made so much sense now that she knew of it. 

At some point in the conversation, one of the sisters had to interrupt, and called Mother Talzin away. After the door closed, there was a heaviness in the air… then the cloaked man stood… and turned toward their location. The two froze in place for a moment. Though all hope he had not seen them was dashed when he began to approach. The zabraki scrambled back and away from the door, prepared to run, when they were suddenly held in place by the same power they had felt before. 

“And what is this…?” came the croaky voice as the door they had spied through swung open. Zaiya felt eyes on them, and felt a little sick, it felt like a danger she had never encountered before. The gaze swept from one to the other, then lingering on Maul. 

“It seems… the Force has granted me a new opportunity.” he mused. Then with the flick of his wrist, Zaiya was flung aside like a toy, hitting the stone hard, sending her mind into a daze. She couldn’t speak, but the next thing she knew, Maul was swept up, and growing smaller in her vision. The black robe swirled as Sidious fled with her best friend. Her mind screamed, she needed to move! Forcing herself to her feet, she shot after him, every fibre in her being pushing her on, she needed to catch him! 

She leapt from the side of the temple and into the swamp outside, racing after the feeling she sensed ahead of her. Ahead there was a clearing, and she spied the ship. In the gloom shone eyes of grey. Zaiya reached, her voice finding its way back. 

“MAAAUUULLLL!!!” She screamed, the sound piercing the darkness around. The boy stretched out his arm, his eyes meeting hers, filled with fear. 

Then there was nothing. The ramp of the ship vanished suddenly and the ship was rousing from it’s slumber. Zaiya screamed his name again, she could feel the fear and panic gripping her chest. Sounds and voices behind her, the green flash of ichor, but it was too late. The ship of Darth Sideous rose and shot away in a blink. There was a sudden silence, Zaiya could hear nothing. The Nightsisters had come to her aid on hearing the scream, but they did not yet know. Zaiya dropped to her knees, her hearts pounding like mad in her chest, the anger, fear, and grief rose in her all at once and she let out a cry that echoed around the marshlands in a haunting and chilling note. It seemed that the discovery of Maul’s abduction was discovered and Talzin whipped Zaiya around by the shoulder. 

“He took my son?!” she cried, showing genuine horror and betrayal on her face. Zaiya’s twisted in pain and rage. 

“I will kill him.” She managed in a low tone. “I will kill him for this!” She swore, pledging in her hearts that she would never rest until she had taken her revenge and returned her friend home. 

\---

She hadn’t realised it at the time, but in the attack, Sidious had injured her, her arm broken in the struggle and a few scapes and bruises from the sheer force of being flung into the rock walls. 

It stung, and she was sure it would take a while to heal, but what hurt more, was feeling the confusion and loss from Maul’s brothers, looking and calling for their older brother. Savage making the sounds closest to his name, and Feral crying, unable to settle until he exhausted himself. She felt tears spring to her eyes on seeing them like this; Feral especially, the smaller of the two brothers, looking so sad with his big grey eyes and sweet expression. She stayed with them that night, and as she fell into sleep, she clutched the broken amulet tightly. 


	5. Intent - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Zaiya has to begin her journey alone, many trials and tribulations lie ahead, will she over come them? Will she find Maul again? Will he still be as she remembered him?   
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think might happen! Or just your favourite moment so far!
> 
> As always, I love feedback, the more the better! 
> 
> I hope you are all having a wonderful day! <3

#  Intent - Part 1

The days did not get easier after that one, every crimson dawn on Dathomir seemed more empty without Maul. Zaiya’s outlook changed after that day, where she had been more relaxed with training her magick, now she threw herself into it, trying to build her power higher and greater. Once she could connect further to the ichor, she would be able to summon powerful magicks, and when she was deeply connected to the planet, she would be able to take the trials. To become a true Nightsister, and to earn her crimson robes, displaying her victory to all the others. Then it would be her mission to leave Dathomir and find Maul. She swore it to Mother Talzin, and more so to herself. She would take vengeance on the monster that would steal a child. 

During the days she trained in magick and combat with her sisters, and in the evenings, she stayed with Savage and Feral, singing to them, finding that it calmed them far easier than the other sisters. 

They grew, and as they were so young, their memories of their eldest brother faded, it was up to Zaiya to keep his memory safe in them. She made sure to tell them about him, how he was the strongest there was and he was stolen by a Sith. She told them of the dream they had, of the wish to venture the galaxy, to see the stars. That they would become stronger than anyone and no one would be able to tell them what to do. 

“So you have to go strong too, right?” She told them, when they were old enough to talk and understand. She showed them the amulet, broken in half, a secret that only the three of them could know. 

“Will brother definitely come back?” Feral asked, eyes bright, his tattoos a reddish hue in comparison to Savage’s deep black, it was almost like a memory for his eldest brother, making Zaiya smile everytime she looked at him. He was the youngest, and smaller than Savage but bright and hopeful, he was the best at calming Savage’s temper tantrums, and managed to follow in Zaiya’s steps in making people around him smile. 

“Definitely.” She nodded, “I will go and get him myself!” She chuckled, smiling brightly, the thought was painful everytime she let herself dwell on it, but for the sake of these two, she smiled. 

“How?” Savage asked with a frown, “Do you have a ship?” Therein laid a problem she had thought of before, Maul had been taken by the Dark Lord on his ship. It was rare that outsiders' ships arrived on Dathomir, though it was not impossible. 

“Don’t you worry, I just have to get stronger and train my powers so that I can be strong enough to go and find him.” The young zabrak assured, reaching out and petting Savage’s little horned head. He seemed satisfied with that answer. Zaiya knew she had to be careful, and had a lot to learn, but she had been increasing in her power swiftly, her passion driving her to excel. 

* * *

After the boys had fallen asleep, Zaiya took to the temple, to look into the histories of their clan, how their power came to be, and what more she could unlock with it. She ventured in, deep into the temple, her soft footsteps tapping softly on the stone. She made her way down the hallway toward the inner sanctum, her eyes drifted to the various crimson tapestries hung along the walls, some faded and tattered, some showing the black and coloured threads of their story. A woman standing alone with a weapon, one like the lightwhips they used to defend their home. Old Daka, their former Great Mother now lingered in the deepest inner sanctum, Mother Talzin and she were the ones ready to instruct the child in greater magicks. 

The child’s birth mother, Tailli, had disagreed, arguing that she was too young, that she still needed to grow. Indeed, she was still a child, but the anger and determination burning in her had been enough for Mother Talzin to see she was more than capable and could be a great weapon in their shared vengeance. Tailli was worried about her child, though the boy was Mother Talzin’s own son, and a dear friend to Zaiya, it seemed like an excessive anger in them both. 

The zabraki girl arrived at the door of the sanctum, knocking lightly. The door creaked open on it’s own, a green glow illuminating the hall from within. 

“Come child, it is time for another lesson.” Mother Talzin called in her soft soothing voice. Zaiya entered willingly, keen to absorb any and all information that she could. “You must listen to the ichor, child, it is memory, and power. You must take this into your body and allow the magicks to fill you up, no matter the discomfort, you must endure it.” Talzin warned, reaching into a glowing cauldron. She scooped some of the sacred waters into a shallow bowl, holding it out to the child to drink. “This potion will increase your receptiveness to the magicks, you must drink it all.” Zaiya nodded, taking a deep drink, wincing at the bitterness. Mother Talzin just chuckled. “You are doing well, little one. It will be difficult, but if you keep to your faith, you will succeed.” The girl nodded in response, taking a deep breath, it was for Maul and for revenge against Sidious. She took up a position, sitting cross-legged on the floor. The great witch was not wrong, the sensations were far from pleasant. As the two called forth their green flames and smoke, chanting in Old Dathomirian, the ichor swarmed the room and swirled over the body of the child. The cold fire stung her skin, tugging at her, she cried out, the pain returning to her. The pain she remembered, that pain, the first memory she could recall was this very same pain. Though this time there was no warmth to soothe it. She could see flashes in her mind, visions that made no sense. A giant pyramid, agents clothed in black, armies in white. She could see the depth of Dathomir, and for a moment, she felt the double heartbeat of every Zabrak on Dathomir. She could feel it, the power and magick, and that force Sidious had mentioned. This other power had to be exactly that, it felt different to the magick. 

“In your studies, the magic will teach you how to persuade others, how to hide yourself and even how to disguise yourself as another.” She could hear Talzin’s voice as she felt the power run through her. It felt as though there were a river within her, and the power opened pools within and let the power flood through, from a trickle into a flood. Once the power had consumed her body and the rushing in her ears ceased, she stood, slowly. It hurt, and it felt like she had run to the point of exhaustion before being thrown into an ice bath. The zabrak’s breath hung in the air of the now frigid room and Talzin moved in to stand behind her. 

“Good child, now, let go of all fear.”

“ _ I am not afraid _ .” came the echoing voice from the child, it was the truth, she knew what she had to do, and did not fear the power within her that threatened to tear her body apart. She knew it would bring her closer to Maul. 

“Excellent, now, you will follow my instructions and learn these advanced skills without the need of decades of training.” She explained to the girl. Zaiya delved deep into the power to follow the instructions as the great Mother spoke. “You will call on the powers to persuade others, but first, we will begin small.” The witch gestured to a cloth-covered cage on the far side of the room. When the cloth was pulled away, it revealed a small Bane Black spider, squirming and crawling in the cage, looking for an escape. It launched itself at the child, stopped by the bars. “Follow the power, empty your mind and see within the creature.” Mother Talzin urged. 

Zaiya did as she was told, closing her eyes and extending a hand toward the beast. She reached out with the magick within, the green smoke swirling in her hand, then shot toward the thing. For a moment it shuddered, trying to shake off the effects of the magick. It seemed to be fighting the control, until Zaiya felt something bubble up within her. Her lips parted and a haunting note escaped her, a soothing song filled the room and the spider fell still finally. A fingersnap and the cage opened. The spider wanted to leap forward, it was hungry, but it held still under the effects of the song. The girl drew her hand back and forth slowly, the creature began to sway in time with her movements and the tune she sang. 

“A Siren… that has not been seen in many centuries…” Talzin murmured in pleasant surprise. The song seemed to enhance her power and make the spider become docile. 

It was several hours before their training ended, and the power drained away from her. Not all the magicks were gone, some remained within her, her power felt increased after the session, though not as strong as during the rites. Zaiya was exhausted after the session, dragging herself back down the hallways to her room. The girl fell into a deep sleep before her head hit her pillow. 


End file.
